Fall arrest systems that users attach to are known. However typically in situations involving a non-linear path including a substantial vertical and at least partial inclined path a user typically has to change from one safety system to another. In agricultural silos typically the fall arrest system in integrated with the ladder.
It would be desirous to provide a fall arrest system where the cable is continuous between the top mount, where the cable is supported independently of the ladder such that the user is protected at all points of the silo ladder.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved fall arrest system or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.